Avec toi, je
by Volazurys
Summary: Une nuit, à la Tour Mystérieuse, avant que Sora ne reparte à l'aventure dans les mondes endormis pour devenir plus fort...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre du défi crackpairing mis en place sur le forum de KH (adresse sur mon profil) pour le mois de mars. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Avec toi, je...

Un sourire distrait effleura les lèvres de Sora lorsqu'il porta le regard vers sa fenêtre ouverte. Il s'attarda sur les milliers d'étoiles qui semblaient l'appeler, comme pour lui dire « nous t'attendons ». Il ne le savait que trop bien, mais avant d'aller les explorer ou les visiter de nouveau, il devait être plus fort; il devait devenir un maître de la Keyblade.

Lorsque Yen Sid avait déclaré que seul Riku était parvenu à réussir l'épreuve, le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade avait été heureux et fier pour son meilleur ami, qui avait aussi risqué sa vie pour lui à cause des manigances de Maître Xehanort. Sora fit la grimace; à son réveil, Riku l'avait trouvé en train de boire le thé et faire le clown avec Donald. Il culpabilisait un peu, parce qu'il avait donné l'impression qu'il s'en fichait complètement de son sort. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à son chevet était simple : Axel – non, Lea – l'avait tant et si bien convaincu que Riku s'en sortirait, que de rester auprès de lui à attendre qu'il se réveille ne résoudrait rien.

Sora croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fixant cette fois le plafond bleu pâle de sa chambre. Lea lui avait suggéré de l'accueillir en préparant un thé, sauf qu'avec Donald, l'affaire avait vite tourné au désastre... Enfin, heureusement, il avait pu l'expliquer calmement à Riku après que Yen Sid l'eut proclamé maître de la Keyblade.

Lea, une énigme sur pattes... sur flammes, pour tout dire. Sora eut un sourire après cette pensée. Il avait gardé de son Simili ses Chakrams, et l'un d'eux s'était métamorphosé en Keyblade. Sora se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit. Yen Sid leur avait laissé entendre qu'il travaillerait dur, lui aussi, pour devenir maître. Le jeune homme se surprit à être déçu de ne pas suivre le même entraînement que Lea pour cela. En réalité, ce dernier ne le ferait pas dans les mondes endormis qu'il restait à réveiller; il n'était pas assez fort pour cela.

Sora soupira; de plus, il aurait pu lui parler de Roxas, lui dire que le Simili regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait, mis à part causer du mal à Lea ? Plongé profondément dans ses pensées, il n'entendit ni que l'on frappait doucement à sa porte, ni qu'une silhouette familière se glissait dans sa chambre. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où deux yeux verts inquisiteurs le fixèrent par en dessous, tandis qu'il avait son propre regard dans le vague.

- Ah !

- Dis donc, t'es bien nerveux, s'esclaffa Lea, avant de se remettre debout en ricanant.

- Ça ne se fait pas de rentrer dans la chambre des autres sans frapper !

- Erreur : tu ne m'as pas entendu. Pourtant, j'ai au moins cogné trois fois avant de pénétrer dans ton repère...

Sora grimaça, puis s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit à nouveau en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hm ? Oh, rien.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

Lea le fixa, puis s'intéressa à la fenêtre. Songeur, il mit du temps à lui répondre :

- Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie.

- Oh.

Sora fronça un sourcil.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu veux communiquer avec Roxas, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Le jeune homme roux se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et lui dit avec douceur :

- Roxas ? Oh... non. Je sais qu'il va bien. De plus, c'est Axel qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Hein ? Mais tu es...

- Je m'appelle Lea. Axel ne fut que mon Simili, même s'il fut moi d'une certaine façon. Lui et Roxas se retrouveront dans une autre vie. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Confus, le jeune Élu de la Keyblade continua de regarder son interlocuteur. Axel, Lea... Pour lui, c'était une seule et même personne ! Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Écoute. Je sais que pour toi, un humain et son Simili, c'est du pareil au même. C'est vrai en partie. Ton cas et celui de Kairi sont différents, donc ça n'arrange pas la compréhension des choses. Il y a une vérité qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête : dès lors que le Simili d'un humain naît, c'est un légume, un ectoplasme sans personnalité. Axel a acquis la sienne en s'inspirant de mon vécu, même s'il s'est détaché de son « ancien » lui de plus en plus. Tous les Simili font ça sans exception.

Sora eut un éclair de compréhension dans le regard et lui dit :

- Donc ça veut dire que lorsqu'Axel est... parti, comme ton sans-cœur a aussi été anéanti, tu es réapparu en étant complètement toi.

- C'est presque ça. J'avoue que j'ai hérité de ses souvenirs de Simili, mais son être en tant qu'Axel n'est pas revenu en moi.

Il posa la main sur le cœur de Sora, qui ne broncha pas, puis lui expliqua :

- Roxas est revenu en toi dans un premier temps, OK. Par contre, quand tu étais à Illusiopolis, à cause du jeune Xehanort, toi et Roxas, vous vous êtes parlé...

- C'est exact, acquiesça le jeune homme.

- Lorsqu'il t'a légué ses souvenirs, lui aussi est... parti. Comme Axel.

Lea leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeur, puis ajouta :

- Leurs êtres se rencontreront dans une autre vie si le Kingdom Hearts le permet.

- Je ne peux que l'espérer.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes, tandis que l'un réfléchissait aux paroles de son aîné après s'être redressé sur son lit. Il frottait ses phalanges d'un air distrait. Une question tournoyait encore dans sa tête, mais il ignorait comment la poser. Lea le sortit alors de ses pensées en lui demandant :

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu ?

- Eh bien, parce que tu en avais envie, non ? lui répondit Sora, intrigué.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai envie ? lui rétorqua Lea, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Euh...

Sora vit le jeune homme roux se pencher vers son visage pour y plonger son regard émeraude. Il ne broncha pas sous cet examen, même s'il sentait que dans sa poitrine, son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Que se passait-il, là, à cet instant ? Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière... ni pourquoi Lea semblait aussi sérieux, tout à coup. Ce dernier, d'une voix douce, laissa échapper :

- C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... avec toi, j'ai...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, mais parvint à finir sa phrase :

- J'ai l'impression que mon cœur sert.

Interloqué, Le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade sursauta.

- H... Hein ?

- Ah, Sora... Aussi naïf que Ventus, hm ?

Lea lui attrapa le menton par surprise avec fermeté, puis lui souffla d'une voix basse :

- Mais tu n'es pas comme lui.

Gêné par cette situation assez perturbante, Sora lui sourit en repoussant sa main en douceur.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne te reconnais pas...

Le jeune homme roux eut une petite grimace, puis frotta ses cheveux comme aurait pu le faire Axel.

- Je comprends, mais me connais-tu vraiment ? Tu n'as que les souvenirs inconscients de Ventus de moi, ainsi que ceux de Roxas d'Axel, en plus des tiens. Je suis aussi différent de l'adolescent insouciant qui ne voulait être oublié par personne que du Simili né de moi.

Sora le regarda avec gravité et lui demanda avec un sérieux qui était inhabituel chez lui :

- Pourrai-je apprendre à te connaître, alors ?

Lea eut un sourire amusé. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, se releva et s'étira.

- Si c'est ce que tu me demandes... Ah, ah !

Sur ces mots, il marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la sortie avec un sourire aux lèvres aussi léger qu'une brise d'été. Cette visite lui avait fait du bien et lui avait apporté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. En sifflotant, il quitta le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Hébété, Sora resta de longues minutes sans bouger après son départ. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se produire, là, à l'instant, mais pour le savoir, il faudrait qu'il interroge Lea dessus. Il sentait confusément que ce dernier avait une partie de la réponse... et qu'avec, il pourrait déverrouiller l'autre moitié qui sommeillait en lui.

Ses yeux azurés se posèrent sur les milliers d'étoiles qui luisaient faiblement dans le ciel. Parmi elles, celle de son monde s'y trouvait; cependant, il ne lui manquait pas, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Même s'il n'était pas un maître de la Keyblade, Sora se sentait bien. Kairi et Riku étaient saufs et en bonne santé, il avait sauvé les mondes... et Lea était avec eux, avec lui. Ils parcourraient un bout de chemin ensemble, qu'importe sa longueur, même si durant un certain temps, ils seraient séparés par leurs entraînements respectifs. À moins que le destin ne décide le contraire, tout était possible.


End file.
